


Ship Names

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Established Relationship, First Crush, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Relationship(s), Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie and Eddie find a ship name for themselves.Oneshot/drabble





	Ship Names

"Eds," Richie Tozier said one day. "We need a cool ship name, you know? Like Brangelina or Bennifer or--"

"No, Richie." said Eddie.

"Zanessa, or Kimye--"

"Richie, we're not making up a stupid ship name--" he tried again.

Richie didn't stop. "Or Jelena, or--"

"Fine!" Eddie relented. He huffed. "Our couple name will be Eddie."

Richie gave him a weird look. "...but that's just your name."

"No it's not," Eddie said. "We'll take the 'Edd' from my name and then the 'ie' from yours. Therefore, Eddie."

"...that is _genius!"_


End file.
